Battle for an armory/Episode 4
Episode 4: Pop Quizs Nightmare The elimination M4A1-S: New episode, new elimination, let's go. Norinco M320: Oh man, I hope I am not Elim- M4A1-S: Norinco M320, you are eliminated with 3 votes. Nuclear Missile, you got 2 and Torpedo got one. Bye. M320 got flung to that same factory again M4A1-S: Blah blah blah it's challenge time. Challenge time AMT Hardballer Pistol: So what is the challenge? M4A1-S: I'm kinda busy right now, so ya all have to wait for the next like, I don't know, 6 hours. Anyway, I will be back when I come up with a challenge. Bye. M4A1-S: So, I'm back. And less than 6 hours. AK-47: Yeah, that must be a world record. M4A1-S: Anyways, I decided the the challenge will be quizs about... me! There will be 15 of them, most of them will have multiple choices, and a few of them will require you to write down the answers. Now go! The actual challenge (quiz) :1. What is my favourite weapon? A. M4A1 B. M16 C. AK47 D. H&K MP5 E. Benelli M4 F. Rainbow Factory :2. Which counter-terrorism unit is my 2nd favourite? A. GSG-9 B. SAS C. DEVGRU D. Hostage Rescue Unit E. SWAT F. Rainbow Factory :3. What is my most favourite operation in World War II? A. Operation Teardrop B. Operation Market Garden C. Operation Prague Offensive D. Operation Backfire E. Operation MAGIC F. Rainbow Factory. :4. What is my favourite type of music? A. Rap B. Classical C. Rock D. Pop E. Punk Rock F. Rainbow Factory :5. Which one of these songs are not my favourite? A. Butterfly Assault B. Sugar C. The Dive Game D. Never Gonna Give You Up E. Nothing But Trouble F. Rainbow Factory :6. What is the first PMV (Pony Music Video) that I have ever watched? A. Unity B. Overtime C. Beyond Her Garden D. VIP Clouds Music Video E. Smile F. Rainbow Factory :7. What is your favourite PMV? Write your answer. :8. What wiki was I on when I created this account? A. Scribblenaut Wiki B. Half Life Wiki C. Battle for Dream Island Wiki D. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki E. Community Central Wiki F. Rainbow Factory :9. What is the first downloadable game that I have ever played? A. Half Life 2 B. Warcraft III C. Doom D. Garry's Mod E. Grand Theft Auto F. Rainbow Factory :10. How old was I when I have my first surgery due to injuries? A. 4 B. 5 C. 6 D. 7 E. 10 F. Rainbow Factory :11. What is the first Half Life Machinima video that I have ever watched? A. GMod Idiot Box B. Freeman's Mind C. Moments with Heavy D. The Leet World E. Zombie Horde F. Rainbow Factory :12. What is my first Internet account's name before Phuocphuc46? A. Phuocphuc46 B. Fereza C. MLPFan46 D. EnderEmerald46 E. Jaimes F. SMG Pro G. Rainbow Factory :13. What is my lucky number? A. 13 B. 46 C. 1337 D. 64 E. 108 F. Rainbow Factory :14. What is my favourite branch in the military? A. Army B. Air Forces C. Marines D. Navy E. Coast Guard F. Rainbow Factory :15. Final, and trick question. What is my code numbers? Results M4A1-S: So, everyone had done the quiz, and now, the result. :1. M16 (B) :2. GSG-9 (A) :3. Operation Market Garden (B) :4. Punk Rock (E) :5. Nothing but Trouble (E) :6. Rainbow Factory (F) :7. Every answers is accepted as passed. :8. Scribblenaut Wiki (A) :9. Warcraft III © :10. 5 (B) :11. Freeman's Mind (B) :12. Fereza (B) :13. 13 (A) :14. Marines © :15. No one got it right, so I won't reveal it. M4A1-S: So, here is the people with the answers. First, the memebers of the Godly Topkek Warriors. Nuclear Missile got 0 questions correct, and with that, so is Sniper Rifle. Missile Launcher got 3 questions correct, so is Torpedo, bringing the total up to 6. XM-42 had 4 rights. Better luck next time. Now, for the Lenny Face Republics. M4 (random) got 1 answer correct. What a loser. AWP got 1 correct, and his colllauge, AK-47, got 1, too. So that is a total of 3. And finally, Missile Bomb. You got 3 corrects, follow with that number is M4. XM-42: So, I guess we lost... M4A1-S: The Godly Topkek Warrior's average points is 2, and the Lenny FAce Republic's average points is 1.8, that's mean the Godly Topkeke Warrioirs win this challenge. XM-42: YES! M4A1-S: so everyone, votes down in the comment for a member on the Lenny Face Republics to be eliminated. Voting ends on Thursday, 18th November. Epilouge EMP: Monarch 3 to Delta, could you copy? M4A1-S: Delta, what is your current situations? EMP: Two aircrafts are following us on the East Wings, we need immediate backup! M4A1-S: Opearion Stirkewings is still on duty, backup cannot rea- Gunshots EMP: WE WILL BE DEAD IN 3 MINUTES, DELTA. WE NEED BACKUP! M4A1-S: Calling off opearion... Mauser 1932: RPG! explosion is heard, while a helicopter is heard crashing down. M4A1-S: Monrach 3, do you copy? I repeat, Monarch 3, do you copy? M1 Cabine: Enemy chopper is down! M1911: Go go go! Gunshots M4A1-S:... hell.